Tap that like a drum
by Masterclass MC
Summary: Why does my life had to be so bad? Why I ask?


**Hey guys, it's yo boy WCC. I used to be redneck rock-a-holic, but now I'm Masterclass MC. I just kinda got the idea for this story watching videos of the VHS band in 2009. Then it just sorta hit me.**

Band camp. The great equalizer. No matter who you are, you will be broken by the end of the week, not including the extra time for the drum line. So, here I am carrying my tenor drum onto the field to set up the arc so we can practice a gator girl tune we have to learn for meet the gators next Tuesday. By the way, my name is Ashley Hall. And as I am walking, some fool sticks his foot out and trips me saying something about 'stupid freshman, need to watch where you're walking'. Thank good I didn't have my drum on, or I would have been in for it.

"Hey, you ok?" asked a slightly girly, high-pitched voice. "Yeah, I'm alright," I said as the person helped me up. "My name's Alexis by the way. What's yours?" she asked. "Ashley," I reply picking up my stuff as she walks with me to my spot. "So what instrument do you play?" I asked. She lifted up her trumpet in answer. "Thompson, stop harassing my tenor play and get back to your spot!" yelled our 1st snare, caption, and all around pretty much god, Bill Cohen.

"Make me Bill," she joked taking a step toward him. He took off his drum and made his way over and said in a low gruff voice with his teeth clenched, "you're about this close to having this drumstick shoved right up your a**, now Get. To. Your. Spot." He then went back to his part of the line and started talking with the other section leaders of the drum line. Our leader, Dominique, patted him on the back and said something Bill must have agreed with but not liked. "What was that about?" I asked turning to her. She sighed and turned to me, "It's a long story, but Bill doesn't like me anymore, which is funny all considering what he had said before." She then went back to her section as we all had to get in the arc.

The rest of the time went by quick, and me and Lexi decided to go to McDonalds with her friend Victoria afterwards and my mom would pick me up there. As we were sitting at the table, Victoria phone started buzzing. "It's Bill," she said. "You'd better reply, you know how he gets if he doesn't hear from you," said Lexi. "I can handle him," said Victoria. "The last time you said that, it ended with the band director and his girlfriend almost breaking up," said Lexi. "You're right," said Victoria picking up her phone.

"Hey, baby…Oh just hanging with Lexi and Ashley…The one on your drum line…Yes that one, ya ding-dong…What, no please Bill you know I was just joking with you…Please no baby, please…Bill that is not funny! I thought you were serious…Ok, how about a full body massage, does that sound like payback…Oh, I plan on it being so, Hahaha, ok bye baby," she said saying the last part seductively.

"Wait, you're going out with Bill?" I asked. "Yeah, we've been going out for about 3 years now," she said. "Wow, no offense but from what I had heard Bill say to Dominique, I was expecting nothing less than a goddess. Which would fit since he's supposed to be a god on the drum line," I said. "Oh, he is. Just wait till our first home game, Bill, Dominique, Cody, and Destinee always do something. They have this little group known as The Elite because they are the best of every section. Of course Bill plays snare, Dominique plays Tenor, Cody plays Bass drum, and Destinee does the cymbals cause they needed someone to play them," said Victoria.

"Tori, you're rambling," said Lexi giggling. "What, I can't help it," said Victoria, "uh-oh, I better call Bill back, I need to ask him if he needs any help going to the doctor tomorrow." "Why does he have to go to the doctor?" I wondered aloud. "He's half blind in his left eye, so he has to go so he can get a shot that keeps his eyesight from getting any worse," said Lexi as Victoria pulled out her phone and walked off. "Hey, my mom just pulled up so can you tell Victoria bye for me?" said Lexi standing up. "Sure thing," I said as she left.

About 5 minutes later, Victoria came back to her seat. "Lexi's mom came and picked her up," I said as she sat down. "Oh, ok. Well, uh, what ya wanna talk about?" she asked. "How did you and Bill meet each other?" I asked shocking even me that I said it. "I don't remember the specifics but it was in kindergarten and from then till our sophomore year, we had a sort of love hate relationship," she said casually. "Ok, how did you guys end up dating then?" I asked. "Well, it really started when we were at a football game when he still played trombone. Yes he played trombone till 9th grade. We had this annoying kid named Jadarius that always was in our conversation so one day he was being particularly annoying so I told him that I would like to talk to my boyfriend in peace. No we were not dating but he didn't know that. And by 10th grade we really started to talk and he asked me out and here we are, practically engaged," she said before sighing and looking up.

"So why does Bill hate Lexi so much?" I asked. "He doesn't hate her, he just feels alittle betrayed," she said coming back to reality. "Why?" I asked. "No one really knows for sure, not even me or Lexi's boyfriend, Chris. But we do know that Bill can be very hostile at times, so don't bring her up around him," she said. "Oh, you don't have to worry about that, I don't ever get to talk to him as he is always hanging with upperclassmen," I said. "Well, start hanging with Dominique and eventually he'll introduce you to Bill, or you could hang with me and I'll do it," Victoria replied. "Hey, my mom's here," I said standing up. "Here," she said handing me a piece of paper. "What's this?" I asked confused. "My phone number, text me later," she said.

Once out to the car my mom said, "well that girl you were talking to was very pretty." "Mom, she has a boyfriend, my section leader, and she's a senior, so she's out of the picture," I said. Yep, that's right, I'm bi-sexual. And I get heck for it too. At least my mom supports me, the same can't be said about my dad. The only times he supports it is when I bring a girl home and then he just makes lewd comments till I have to take her home because she becomes uncomfortable.

Anyways, I go home and make it to my room where I start to change. Then I get a text.

**Hey baby, how bout you come over to my place, some of the guys want a little bi hottie like yourself to serve our 'needs', and bring over one of your girlfriends to.**

It was my pervert ex-boyfriend Adam. He was always sending me stuff like this. As far as I'm concerned, he can shove it. I don't even know how he got my new number. I might as well texi Victoria.

**Hey victoria, it's me ashley**

**Heyy, wat's up**

**Nothin much, besides having to deal with my jerk of an ex bf, u**

**Same here, just sittin with Bill, by the way, he says hi**

**hahaha, tell him I said hey, but don't your parents ever worry about you two being alone together**

**Naw, me and him have been together so long, they know that he wouldn't do anything I don't want him to, and I'm staying abstent till marriage.**

**Which for ya'll shouldnt be long off**

**Nope, I think he's gonna propose soon**

**WAT?! That's awesome**

**Ik, idk wen, I just think he is**

**Well, gtg, I'm going to bed**

**Ok, how about me, u, bill, chris, dominique, and lexi get together tomorrow**

**Sure**

With that, I put my phone down and went to bed.


End file.
